Any Given Thursday
by KeruKeru
Summary: Quick Daikeru oneshot that came from an RP type thing a friend and I did. Davis forgets his and TK's anniversary and the blonde gets mad. Rated T for mild language. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI! I don't own Digimon.


**Any Given Thursday**

TK came into the living after getting dressed. "Hey Davis, do you know what today is?" He asked overjoyed.

The brunette looked at the ceiling for a second as if the answer was up there. "Tuesday?" He asked unsure.

"It's Wednesday, but that's not it." TK told him.

"The fourteenth?" He asked again, still unsure of the answer.

TK let out a sigh. "It's the fifteenth… and no… that's not it either." It didn't seem like Davis was going to get it any time soon. "It's our anniversary you idiot!" An infuriated TK screamed at his boyfriend of two years now.

Davis thought for another minute. "No, that's not right. See, we got together on a Thursday so I thought we still had a few more days." A resounding smack rounded out Davis' little explanation. "OW! What the hell was that for?"

"We got together on the fifteenth!" TK told him harshly. "How could you forget?"

"Right, the fifteenth which was a THURSDAY! I didn't forget; YOU forgot the day of the week!" Davis insisted.

"But it's the fifteenth now stupid! The day of the week doesn't matter!" TK yelled back, trying to get the simplest of concepts through his boyfriend's thick skull.

Davis thought for another minute. "But I thought anniversaries were like Thanksgiving: always on a Thursday. Or Christmas: always on Saturday."

TK smacked Davis again. "Christmas is the 25th you moron!"

"Right… SATURDAY!" The brunette claimed.

"It's not just Saturdays!" TK told him angrily.

Davis found a calendar and flipped to December. He pointed to the day Christmas would be on. "SEE?"

"The 25th can be any day of the week. This year, it just happens to be on a Saturday." TK explained, holding his head in one hand.

"So why is Thanksgiving always on a Thursday?" Davis wondered.

TK shook his head. "Because Thanksgiving has no set date. It's always the last Thursday of November, no matter what the date is. Our anniversary is always the 15th of October, not just Thursday!"

"… Was it Monday when we got together?" Davis asked.

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that we got together on the fifteenth. The actual day has nothing to do with it." TK told him on the verge of blowing a gasket.

"So our date that night doesn't matter…?" The goggle-head asked.

TK face palmed at that. "The date mattered, the day of the week doesn't. Our first date was on the fifteenth, no matter what day of the week it was on."

"But WHAT IF our date was on February 29th? Would be celebrating it every four years?"

"But it wasn't! Our first date was October 15th; which is today!"

"But... my phone says its the 13th! See? It says the Month and the day right there!" Davis said, shoving the screen of his phone into TK's face. The clock read "10:13".

TK face palmed once again. "That's the time Davis…"

Davis suddenly had a stroke of genius. "… Why aren't we in class?"

"Because we're off today." TK said simply.

Davis raised an eyebrow at that. "The school gave us the day off just because it's our anniversary?"

"Nobody has school today Davis, it's some teacher thing they're doing." TK recalled.

"You mean teachers do something other than act like bitches?" Davis asked in an amazed voice.

"Of course; besides, you're the only one they're bitchy towards."

"Why? I mean, so what I put a soccer ball through a window, who hasn't?"

"Everybody but you."

"But... My mom used to tell me to play ball in the house, i figured everyone else did too!" Davis said.

"Shouldn't that be 'told me NOT to play ball in the house'?" TK asked.

"No, she told me TO! ... Though she did get mad at me for some reason when i did it..." Davis told his boyfriend.

The blonde's palm met his face for the third time. "That probably means she told you NOT to... you just weren't listening very well..."

"What do you mean I'm hot glistening like hell?"

"Never mind... the point is you forgot our anniversary!" TK yelled again.

"It's our anniversary?" Davis asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to explain to you."

"… but it's Tuesday"

"I'm not going through this again." TK said, getting up to leave in a huff. He threw the door open and stepped out leaving the door open behind him.

"Fine. I'll keep your present for myself!" Davis called into the hallway of the apartment building.

TK's running could be heard from the hall as he reappeared at the door. "You actually remembered?" He asked with eyes wide open.

"Of course I did! What good boyfriend would? Geez I'm not stup- ... Well... ill give it to you when we get to my house..." Davis assured.

"Well, then let's go!" TK cheered, grabbing onto his boyfriends arm and dragging him out the door.

"Heeey. You don't have to pull! Anyway, I could get away with my muscles if i wanted to." Davis told his capture haughtily.

"You're a soccer player; your muscles are in your legs, not your arms. I'm a basketball player; my muscles are in my arms." TK informed just to burst his bubble.

"I played basket ball that one time!"

"That doesn't mean you have strong muscles in your arms…" TK told him.

"Fine… let's go then." Davis said dejectedly.

"Okay," TK agreed as he continued dragging Davis to the brunette's home.

* * *

When they got to Davis' apartment, said boy found a brightly wrapped gift with a tag that read "For TK. Open Thursday".

"Aww, Davis, you shouldn't have!" TK gushed as he took the present. He took one glance at the tag and… "You're an idiot."

Davis looked down at the tag. "Well you said today was our anniversary, i couldn't wait till Thursday!"

"You're lucky you're my idiot, otherwise I'd smack you right now." TK told him jokingly, placing a soft kiss on the boy's tan cheek.

Blushing, Davis spoke. "Thanks Keru-chan…"

"You're welcome Dai-kun, happy anniversary."

**

* * *

**

KeruKeru: Okay, I know what I said about names, but get over it. I'd like to thank Takatofan for acting out the 'skit' with me. It was really fun writing this since it's so clichéd. Now, who hasn't had that fight? XD Leave me a review, but no flaming!


End file.
